Talk:State Elections, 2012/Kings
Kings Responses are indented. Krosby's views *I would like to construct a new neighborhood of Newhaven north of the Downtown district for mixed small commercial and residential purposes. -TimeMaster **To be honest, I don't see how this is really that different to Wabba's plan to expand Old Port. I oppose neither plan. --Semyon 21:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *I would like to increase the amount of businesses native to Kings and decrease the amount of national and (especially) international chains. -TimeMaster ** --Semyon 21:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *I would like to construct an employment center in Newhaven to decrease unemployment in Kings. -TimeMaster *I would like to complete one school district (an elementary school, a middle school, and a high school) in both Newhaven and Portland. -TimeMaster ** --Semyon 21:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *I woud like to construct a clinic in Portland and Beaverwick if there is not already one. -TimeMaster Views of Jhon Lewis *'I would like to expand Old Port.' **I do not see any problem with the size of Old Port, though it (and all neighborhoods of South Newhaven) should be of comparable length to Abby Springs. -TimeMaster ***Not really expand, but many of the companies are no longer active for years and have raquired a smaller area. Maybe one new street in southern part of Old Port. Wabba The I (talk) 12:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *'I would like to expand the Newhaven Airport with destinations:' **'Noble City International Airport (five times a day)' **'Clymene State Airport (two times a day)' **'Seven State Airport (two times a day)' **'Overbanken Regional Airport (one time a day)' **'Adoha Regional Airport (one time a day)' **'and some destinations in Libertas, Brunant and Mäöres' **'and better connection with the nearby Malipa Railway Station' **'and small renovation of the only terminal' ***The Newhaven International Airport already has those destinations, but it simply needs to have its page updated if it does not. -TimeMaster ***I don't really support this. Newhaven and NC are well-connected by railway, and Newhaven is actually rather small. --Semyon 21:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ****True. But most of flights is freight. And yes, we have boats and railways but there are slow or there is less space. Wabba The I (talk) 12:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *'I would like to increase the taxis and buses in all neighborhoods of Newhaven.' ** --Semyon 21:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *'I would like to renovate bus stops, lampposts, glass containers, dustbins ... in this city.' **Sanitation and public transportation are not a problem in Newhaven and the lampposts, glass containers, and dustbins are already in excellent condition. -TimeMaster **Yes. Agree. *'I would like to make public toilets in a clean, well-kept building, in every neighborhood.' *'I would like to increase grants for small, local businesses in the city.' **Grants for small businesses are not managed by the state government but if it comes under our control I would be happy to give them. -TimeMaster ** --Semyon 21:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) *'I would like to organize a census with exact data about relgion, income, civil status, age and descent.' **A census is not a valid viewpoint as they are mandated by the Federal Law that we have to do them. -TimeMaster ***In Wabba's defence, that law is not passed yet, and even if/when it is it doesn't require all those data. --Semyon 21:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ****Actually, it is: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Law#Article_8_-_Census_Act. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *****Ah. Whoops. :P Still, the latter point is valid. --Semyon 13:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *'I would like to clear Beaverwick, an important economic place in Kings.' **Some want the Queen Lucy Lighthouse open as a museum, because he is just stands there. That is incorrect: the lighthouse is still used every day and is important for ships and fishermen. Beaverwick is a small, cozy hamlet and not a tourist attraction. And every ten years renovations are done, but that's ridiculous. The old lighthouse was nicer, but since the renovations have they modernized the classic structure. And visitors of the "museum" will make the tower so that he should close within a few years for this or that reason. **Large companies in Beaverwick such as Madistates Furniture should pay greater subsidies, because people complain about too little space to build houses or farming. For agriculture, there is enough space, but the surface of Beaverwick is so small that it is difficult to build on rocks. Other *I am able to speak English without any help from a translator. -TimeMaster **Unnecessarily harsh, I fear. --Semyon 21:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ***I do agree that his English has gotten better but I still find it unsatisfactory for governorship. :3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ****Agree with Semyon. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:25, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *****Yes, my English is cruel and horrible and I know it. OWTB is trying the whole day to improve my mistakes, but I learn. Wabba The I (talk) 12:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ******It's not cruel. It has actually gotten a lot better over the last year and a half. However, I still think it to be unsatisfactory for governorship. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *******TM, I'm sorry to say so, but you're slightly acting like a hypocrit now :P Saying "someone is not suitable for governorship because he can't speak English without help from a translator" while arguing pro the speech reform. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:19, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ********I don't see a contradiction there, actually, but I do think that if Wabba's English is good enough to be an MOTC (or 5), it's certainly good enough to be governor. --Semyon 11:22, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *********It is still 1-1 and there aren't other notable inhabitants in Kings! What will we do if it continues? --Wabba The I (talk) 16:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) **********There is a legal requirement of three votes. Without three votes, nobody's elected. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ***********I still have a vote, and so does Marcus. :) Other possibilities are Echocho, Pierlot and Bart K, who've all been active fairly recently. I will vote, don't worry, but I just haven't decided yet. --Semyon 16:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *Okay. --Wabba The I (talk) 17:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC)